Fun and Games
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Thomas and Emily are lucky to have no work given to them, so they spend their day playing together while trying not to get in the way of other engines.


The Island of Sodor was at the start of another lovely day. At Tidmouth Sheds, Emily woke up to a typical morning sound. She looked beside her to see Thomas, snoring. Emily giggled as she found that rather funny.

"Rise and shine, Tommy," she said sweetly. Thomas woke up, hearing Emily's ever-lovely voice and smiled at her.

"Good morning, my sweet, lovely Emily," he greeted.

Soon, the Fat Controller arrived as the other engines woke up. He assigned work to all of them…except Thomas and Emily.

"Sir?" asked Emily. "Don't we have work to do?"

"She's right," said Thomas. "Won't Annie and Clarabel be waiting for me?"

The Fat Controller's answer made both engines feel very excited. "You two are in luck. Thomas, Percy is taking Annie and Clarabel for a change, and Emily, no one has asked for your help. Therefore, both of you can have the day to yourselves."

Thomas remembered when he was given this occasional chance. Back then, his day off turned into a day's work when the lazy diesel, Dennis kept making up excuses to get out of his own work, but this was different. There were no engines trying to be lazy to exploit others for Thomas and Emily to worry about.

"Thank you, sir," whistled Thomas.

"I'm thankful too, sir," added Emily. As the Fat Controller left, Emily turned to Thomas.

"My tanks need water, Tommy. Meet me at the yards," she said.

"Of course, Emily," said Thomas.

So Emily huffed out of the sheds into the yard, to the water tower. Her fireman attached the water pipe to her tender. Emily sighed happily as she felt the water flow into her water tank, giving her a satisfying, cool shiver within her…when she felt someone buffer from behind her and she heard a smooch. She thought someone kissed her tender. Then she heard a huffing sound and Thomas came up beside her.

"I like your tender," he smirked.

"Ooh, you like my beautiful tender?" Emily asked, blushing happily.

"Of course, angel. I love all your beautiful features," Thomas replied.

Emily giggled then spoke again. "So, we both have a day to do what we wish…any ideas?"

Thomas thought for a while…then remembered. Once at Brendam Docks, he played a game with Percy he called "Hide and Peep." One engine would go hide, the other would look. It was Thomas' idea of Hide and Seek. But when he played with Percy at Brendam Docks, he had cheated several times, making Percy resort to hiding beneath the dock's channel with Rocky's help. Thomas had learned his lesson and wouldn't dare cheat with Emily. As his girlfriend and emerald angel, he would always play fair with her.

"Want to play Hide and Peep?" he asked her. "Simply put, it's an engine's Hide and Seek."

Emily liked the idea. "OK. You go hide, and I'll try to find you." So Thomas scurried away while Emily waited a moment or two…then she whistled. "Here I come, Tommy!"

So Emily puffed on her way in search of Thomas. Thomas was a skilled hider and had chosen his place carefully. He was hiding behind some thick bushes in an old siding.

"Well, I'm not bright pink like James when he was hiding. Let's see if my angel can find me," he smiled to himself and waited for Emily…

Emily, meanwhile was having fun looking for Thomas. As she searched along his branch line, she suddenly heard a chuckle ahead at the station…she slowly approached the station, then…

"Surprise!" she whistled. But her response…

"Clattering Carriages! What's all this?" It was Annie and Clarabel…and Percy!

"Emily? Whatever is going on?" asked Percy.

"Sorry, Percy. I thought you were Thomas. He's hiding for me to find him," replied Emily.

"Playing games, are you?" asked Clarabel.

"Yes. Hide and Peep's the game," replied Emily. And she set off again to keep looking. Emily now knew she had to be a little more careful in her search. She didn't want to interrupt anyone she wasn't looking for. Thomas was still hiding when he heard Emily's whistle from around the bend.

 _"Keep absolutely silent,"_ he thought to himself. Emily came huffing slowly around the bend, looking all around herself. She came closer and closer to Thomas' hiding place. Thomas watched her pass right by him…but he had to let off steam lightly. Emily heard a very quiet hiss behind her and stopped.

 _"Oh no!"_ thought Thomas. _"She'll find me!"_ Emily very slowly reversed again, but thanks to the thick bushes, she couldn't see any form of blue.

"Hmm…Am I hearing things…did I let off steam?" she murmured. Barely audible Thomas' lips let the words whisper, "No, it's me." Being clever, Emily heard even the quietest whisper. Then she heard Thomas chuckle very quietly. Being called Hide and Peep, Emily blew her whistle.

"Come out, Tommy. I think I found you!" she chirped. Thomas suddenly shot out of the siding.

"You have to catch me!" he whistled. Emily gave chase after her star, laughing hard at his humor. As Thomas sped along, however, he saw Hiro coming with a train head-on! Hiro whistled with alarm as the signalman switched Thomas aside and away from Hiro.

"Sorry, Hiro!" called Thomas. Emily was close behind Thomas when she too swerved onto the other line only a few yards away from Hiro.

"Emily?! What is happening?" called Hiro.

"Can't talk, Hiro, I'm after Thomas!" she whistled back. Soon, Thomas came to a set of buffers and could go no further. Then he heard Emily rush up behind him and playfully buffer up to him.

"Gotcha, Tommy!" she giggled.

"Good chase, Emily," smiled Thomas. "Let's get back to the main line so we can be beside each other."

The two engines reversed carefully back to the main line, checking if their way was clear. Soon, they were huffing side-by-side again until they stopped at an empty station.

"Well, Tommy," said Emily. "I found and chased you…now you're it. Let's see if you can find me, my cobalt star."

"It will be my pleasure, my emerald angel," replied Thomas. "Off you go." Emily huffed away while Thomas waited, then whistled what she did. "Here I come, Emily!"

Emily kept huffing on the line until she found another siding covered with bushes and low-hanging branches from trees. She slowly and quietly huffed into the siding, feeling rather amused. With her emerald paint, she'd be nearly impossible to find now. She couldn't wait to see Thomas try...

Thomas, meanwhile was still looking for Emily. He had a feeling that she'd be a little difficult to find. With girl-power like Emily's, he knew it wouldn't be easy to find her quickly. He spent quite a time along the main line, passing through a few stations. Gordon was waiting with a passenger train at Kellsthorpe Road Station, when he heard Thomas calling out loud.

"Emily! Emily!" he called.

"Oh, the Indignity," Gordon said to no one in particular.

"Emily! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Thomas whistled as he passed Gordon and went around the bend. Gordon merely huffed along with his coaches, trying to keep a precise schedule.

Emily was waiting happily in her hiding place, then she saw Thomas coming round the bend. She kept completely still and silent as she watched him slowly pass right by her. She was careful to not make any noise until Thomas was out of sight.

"No engine hides better than Em," she giggled quietly. Thomas kept looking and calling for Emily, but had no luck. He returned to the yards when he suddenly got an idea.

"We were side-by-side before she went to hide…maybe another game will do it," he said to himself. He made a quick visit to Wellsworth and used the small turntable to turn himself right around and started to double back so he could entertain Emily with his new idea…but he'd have to find her first. Back in her hiding place, Emily was waiting for Thomas when she saw him coming back…facing her.

 _"He must be doubling back,"_ she thought. _"That means I've won."_

As Thomas came closer to the siding, he suddenly remembered. "She's emerald green…she must be trying to blend in with what's around her," he murmured. He carefully approached the bushes when he felt something stop him slightly. He tried to push forward and went through the thick leaves and then…his eyes met a familiar lovely face.

"Found you, Emily," he smiled.

"How did you find me, Tommy?" asked Emily.

"Didn't you hear me talk to myself?" replied Thomas.

"Oh, right. You remembered the colours...but you did a good job looking for me," said Emily. "Any other games in mind?"

At first Thomas said nothing…then suddenly, he quickly buffered to Emily, kissed her cheek and blurted out.

"You're it! Kiss me if you want to catch me!" he laughed as he reversed quickly away.

"Come back here, you little tease!" Emily giggled as she chased after him. The two engines kept laughing and gliding along the line. Emily loved Thomas' idea. Loving, but also very funny. Thomas rushed past a station where Henry was idling by himself.

"Thomas!" he exclaimed. Then he heard a whistle. "Emily? What's all the hurry for you and Thomas?"

"Henry! We're playing Kissing-Tag!" Emily laughed as she flew past him. Henry stayed quiet, then smiled to himself.

"Those two are so carefree together," he murmured to himself.

Thomas kept hurrying backwards while Emily trailed closely along, really wanting to kiss him.

"Kiss me if you can!" called Thomas.

"You might be kissing me a lot today!" laughed Emily as she inched closer and closer. Eventually, Thomas veered into another siding and hit a set of buffers. Emily stopped right at his buffers and kissed his cheek.

"You're it!" she squealed as she backed out of the siding and took off again. Thomas came out of the siding and started to reverse after Emily. He switched to a different line so he'd be beside her, then he could switch to her line once he got far enough in front of her. Emily was hurrying along, while also making sure she'd give Thomas a chance to catch up, just so she could enjoy another kiss from him.

"Emily! Watch out!" called a voice. Emily looked ahead and saw Edward. She quickly switched to a different track to let Edward pass safely…then she went back onto her line to keep going. Soon, Edward met Percy with Annie and Clarabel.

"Percy, have you seen Emily?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward. She and Thomas are playing together," said Percy.

"What kind of game?" asked Edward. Just then, Thomas came darting around the bend, backwards

"Thomas! What's with you?" called Edward.

"Playing Kissing-Tag with Emily!" whistled Thomas. "Can't stop! Gotta kiss her if I want to catch her!"

Edward couldn't help but laugh pleasantly. "You two are so cute together!" he chortled.

"Thanks, Edward!" Thomas called as he disappeared past the two engines. Emily was slowing down a little on her way when she heard Thomas' whistle, then she saw a flash of blue pass by her. It was Thomas. He then switched to Emily's line in front of her and was now facing her again. He charged forward and kissed her again.

"You're it again," he smirked. But before he could take off, Emily buffered up and kissed him back.

"No, you're it!" she giggled and started to reverse herself. Thomas sped after her and managed to kiss her even while moving with her. The two engines continued to reverse back-and-forth for a few minutes, exchanging kisses and funny remarks until they both grew tired from all their rushing about.

"What a funny, playful day this has been, Thomas," smiled Emily.

"Yes indeed, Emily…but I can't wait to be back on my Branch Line again tomorrow," replied Thomas.

"Having days to ourselves don't come often, but they'll always be worth it," said Emily.

"Let's go home, shall we?" asked Thomas. Emily agreed and they both went gently on their way to Tidmouth Sheds. Once they got there, Thomas shunted Emily onto the turntable.

"Before you take your berth, turn right around, Emily…I've something to give you…" said Thomas.

"OK," said Emily. She turned herself round as requested…then she heard Thomas come up behind her. She heard the same smooch that she did that same morning. Once she turned round and backed into her berth, she saw Thomas come onto the turntable, looking a little bashful.

"Tommy, did you really kiss my tender this morning?" she asked.

"I can't help it, Emily, everything about you is beautiful. As I said before, you're the most beautiful engine Sodor will ever see," smiled Thomas.

Knowing that Thomas kissed Emily's tender made her remember. Back when Great Waterton was re-opened, she could remember being right behind Thomas…now she got an idea.

"Turn around, Thomas," said Emily. Thomas did so…then Emily slowly came forward, and she kissed him from behind. After she reversed back to her berth, Thomas turned around to face her again, looking astonished.

"Emily…did you kiss me from behind?"

"Yes, Thomas. You find everything about me beautiful…I find everything about you handsome in every way," blushed Emily.

"Still, your beautiful face is my kissing central," said Thomas.

"I think the same about your handsome face," said Emily. "Shall we?" Thomas smiled and buffered to his angel. Then they softly kissed each other's lips, relishing in the warm, soft happiness they felt for one another. Although their day off was done, they still looked forward to being really useful the next day.

"I love you, Thomas. You've made this a truly fun day, my cobalt star," whispered Emily.

"I love you too, Emily. Every day with you is fun for me," replied Thomas.

Emily kissed Thomas again as she was ready to turn in.

"Goodnight, Thomas."

"Goodnight, Emily." And they both slept together, thankful and satisfied with their day of fun and games.

* * *

Another one down. Season 20 is finally going to start airing in the UK on Monday folks, for one week we'll be getting the first five episodes of it. Wish there was more, but we can't get everything we want. So leave a review and see ya later with another new story.


End file.
